Coincidence? I think not
by SweetSalt23
Summary: One day our beloved Savior runs into the devil of all devils. Draco Malfoy. Harry finds him suspicious, but when hasn't he? For weeks he tries to find the reason for the Slytherins strange behavior. When he does, its not what he had been expecting. WARNING MALE ON MALE SEX Harry Potter. Harry x Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: Mature

Warning: None

Disclaimer: The original Harry Potter is not mine. The rights and all belong to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Harry adjusted his books as he ran, his robes billowing behind him as he flew down the corridors. His footsteps echoed off the stone walls, his shoes thumping loudly against the floor as he ran. He panted as he continued down the corridor, turning a sharp left, gasping when he suddenly flew into a body.

He grunted and fell back, his books dropping onto the ground with a thump, his back slamming into the stone floor and knocking the breath from his lungs. He gasped and sucked in a breath, a sudden, sweet smell filling his nose as he tried to breathe.

He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head and wrapping an arm around the person he had run into, shifting them in his lap. He opened his mouth to apologize when he saw the bright, blonde hair, his pain overcome with a sudden rush of shock. "Malfoy?!"

Malfoy groaned and shook his head, sitting up, his butt resting on the Gryffindors knees. He grabbed Harrys shoulder for balance, his eyes narrowed as he tried to focus his vision. "Potter?" He asked, suddenly rearing back, his cheeks going pale. "What are you doing here?"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, shifting. "I was going to class." He explained, readjusting his glasses. "This is just a short cut since I was late." He said, suddenly suspicious. "What are you doing here?"

Malfoy blinked, blushing as he looked off to the side. "N-Nothing." He stuttered, glancing at Harry as he frowned. "It's none of your business anyways." He snarled, suddenly on defense.

Harry frowned then shook his head, not caring about the blonde's suspicious behavior. Rather he focused on the time and realized he was late. "Fine, Malfoy. Not like I care." He said, pushing the blonde off his lap and standing, gathering the books he had dropped.

He straightened as he grabbed the last one, shifting them to fit more comfortably on his hip as he stared at the boy on the ground. "Nice seeing you Malfoy." He said abruptly, turning on his heel and walking toward his class. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, grinning without mirth at the other boy. "Have a nice day." He said, turning around and continuing down the hall, not looking back as he headed toward his class.

* * *

><p>okay. i had published this before, but it wasnt to good. so im going to start it over! by the way. im sorry that Identity Thief is taking so long. i have it written, there are just a lot of things i have to fix. it will posted this week for sure. dont worry! anyways, this chapter is short, a teaser if you will. i already have this written, so every three days ill post a new chapter. hope you like it! until next time!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: Mature

Warning: None

Disclaimer: Original is not mine. I dont think i have to say who it belongs to, but i will. Belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner bros

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Harry sighed and settled into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin as he closed his eyes. He shivered, snuggling deeper, when a sudden memory of blonde hair flashed in his mind. He gasped, throwing his blanket off and grabbing it with tight fists. "What the….Bloody hell!" He whispered fiercely, his teeth clenched as he remembered the events of the day.

Images of wide, dove gray eyes, and the feeling of suspicion returned, causing Harry to grab his forehead and think. "What in Merlin's name was Malfoy even doing there….?" He muttered, dredging up the location and areas around the place where he had "run into" Malfoy. All that was there was a supply closest, an empty unused classroom, and… "The Room of Requirement." He whispered, suddenly lunging across the bed and toward his chest, rummaging through it as he hissed under his breath.

"Why? Why didn't I think of that before?" He growled, sitting back onto the bed and opening the Marauders map, pulling out his wand as he spread it across the covers. "_Lumos…._" He muttered, pulling the map closer as a blue light emitted from the tip of the wand, the pale glow reflecting off his glasses as he pointed it at the map.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He said, his voice dropping in volume as he heard mumbles from the other side of the room. He winced, realizing that, through his ranting, he had forgotten about his dorm mates. He shook his head, pushing it from his mind as he glanced down at the map, searching for the tiny dot labeled "Draco Malfoy" and sucking in a breath when he found it.

His eyes narrowed instantly, his mouth turning down as he stared. "What?" He mumbled confused, bringing the map closer and pointing the light directly on the paper. A dot labeled "Draco" bobbed in the Room of Requirement, staying in one place but obviously moving. "What the hell?" Harry said, cocking his head to the side, his glasses slipping down his nose as he thought.

_Why would he be there? Unless he is up to something vile. _Harry mused dryly, his lips quirking at the corners. _Which he usually is._ He snorted, shaking his head. He glanced again at the map, his mind racing as he came to a decision, nodding to himself in satisfaction as he grinned.

He threw the covers off and swung his legs over the side of the bed, grabbing his cloak and tucking the map away as he slid his feet into his trainers, stiffening when cold air brushed against his exposed skin. He shuddered, throwing on the cloak, grinning when he disappeared. He bolted out of the room, biting his lip when the loud echo of his footsteps rung through the dorm, his ears pricked for any noise that would give him away. He stood at the entrance, listening, frozen as he waited for his name to be called. He waited, sighing in relief when no sound came from the stairs, his fingers clutched around his wand in nervousness. He turned, pushing open the portrait, running down the hall as it closed shut behind him.

* * *

><p>He pressed his body against the wall, pulling out the map as he tugged the cloak closer, his wand providing him light as he read. "Good. He hasn't moved." He whispered, shoving the paper back into his pocket as he pushed away from the wall, his shoes slapping against stone as he hurried down the corridor. A sudden grinding noise echoed down the hall, and with a curse, Harry quickened his step, hiding around the corner as he watched Draco walk out from inside the room, his cheeks flushed and eyes glazed.<p>

Harry frowned, confused, trying to get a look into the room before it closed. His gaze narrowed, catching a glimpse of dark sheets and large candles, the door slamming shut before he saw any more. Harry pouted, frustrated, almost stomping his foot in anger when he remembered Malfoy. He looked up, his eyes widening when he realized he was gone. He glanced around, frantic, sighing when he didn't see the over bearing blonde. He rubbed his eyes, confused and irritated as he turned, walking back to his dorm as plan after plan winged its way to his mind.

* * *

><p>HEY! secon chapter, just as short. not sorry by the way. the next ones willbe longer...i hope. well, until next time!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: Mature

Warning: None

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! Credit belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Ron!" Harry whispered fiercely, shaking him by the shoulder. "RON! Wake up!" He growled, nearly pushing the red head off the bed when his friend finally woke, blinking blearily as his eyes focused. "Harry? What…..what's wrong?" He slurred, rubbing his eyes as he sat up, reaching for his wand and checking the time. The boys eyes widened, anger immediately burning away the sluggishness of sleep as his head snapped up, his gaze meeting Harrys. "Bloody hell, Harry! It's two in the morning!" He snapped, running his hands through his hair, his fingers smoothing the unruly curls.

Harry bit his lip, suddenly apprehensive. "Sorry, Ron. It's just…Malfoy." He said lamely, shrugging his shoulders. Ron gaped, "Really? Harry, you woke me for that!? Merlin's beard, you could have told me in the morning!" He hissed, sighing when Harry just waved his hand. "Fine. Tell me. But it damn sure better be worth it." He muttered, scooting over and letting Harry slid onto the bed, the mattress creaking with their combined weight.

Harry shifted, getting comfortable as his friend rolled his eyes. "Umm…okay. Well yesterday I ran into Malfoy. Literally, when I turned the corner he barreled into me." He said, interlacing his fingers together and rubbing the skin under his thumb.

"I was running late for class when it happened. I was heading to potions, using the short cut near the corridor of the Room of Requirements. To be honest when I ran into him, I wasn't paying any attention to where we were. So at the time, I didn't really question why he was there. When Draco realized it was me, he got all cautious, and wouldn't meet my gaze. I thought it was weird, but didn't bother to comment. When later tonight I realized were Draco had been. At the Room of Requirement!" Harry said, his eyes wide and hands gesturing widely.

Ron nodded, resting his chin on his open palm. "Alright. So, what did you do?" He asked, pointing to the cloak that Harry had thrown over his shoulder. Harry flushed, embarrassed that his friend could read him so well.

"Well, I looked at the Marauders map and found that Malfoy wasn't in the Slytherin dorms, but in the Room of Requirement. So, I ran there and waited for him to come out." Harry said as he crossed his legs, the invisibility cloak pooling into his lap. "What I saw was only a glimpse of the room, but it was strange. What I saw were candles and dark curtains. Other than that, I didn't find much."

Ron chuckled, twirling his wand around his palm as he thought. "I don't know what to tell you, mate. Just keep following him and find out what he's up to." He said, his lips quirking as he thought of Harry shadowing Malfoy, acting like an Auror as he tried to find information.

Harry sighed, his head bowed as he pouted. "Alright. Thanks Ron." He replied, sliding out of the bed and climbing into his own, pulling the covers over him as he kicked off his trainers. "Good night, Ron." He whispered, setting his glasses on the nightstand beside him as he snuggled under the covers.

"Night, mate. See you tomorrow."

Harry sighed, his arm under his head as he tried to sleep, the early morning sun glowing through the curtains as he finally fell into a fitful slumber, his invisibility cloak laying over the bed sheets, shimmering delicately.

* * *

><p>this one is short...again...but it doesnt matter! some of you can guess what draco has been up to, but im not giving anything away! until next time!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: MATURE

Warning: SEX BETWEEN TWO MEN

Disclaimer: Not mine. I dont think i need to tell you that.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Harry munched moodily on his toast, crumbs falling from his mouth as he ate. He glanced to his right, his eyes narrowed as he examined Malfoys face, watching as the boy glared back. Harry turned, irritated as the blonde sneered at him. "Good thing he's back to his old self….." He muttered, grabbing a goblet and drowning the contents.

Ron snickered, watching his friend as he spread butter on his toast, stuffing it into his mouth when Harry glared balefully at him. "What?" Ron said, raising his hands. "It's not my fault that you haven't found anything yet. That's all on you, mate."

Harry pouted, resting his head on the table and turning his neck to still see the red head. "I know Ron, I'm just frustrated is all." He muttered sighing, his body sore from all the running and hiding.

For weeks, Harry had shadowed every move the Slytherin had made, going so far as to skip classes and sleep. Now, after all the hard work, the only thing he had acquired were sore muscles and bags under his eyes.

Ron sobered up quickly at that, his usual smile replaced with a frown. "You know, he might not be up to something at all." He said, pursing his lips as he thought. "Just because he was there that one time, doesn't mean he went back. It could have been a coincidence, and you just happened to be the person who ran into him." He concluded, shrugging helplessly as Harry blinked, dumbfound.

"Not up to something? Come on Ron, this is Malfoy were talking about. He's always up to something." He said, grabbing the goblet, twirling it around his fingers. "It doesn't matter anyway. After tonight, I'm not going to be following anymore. Especially since I've been falling behind on classes."

"Don't forget sleep." Ron pointed out, scrapping eggs onto his plate and wolfing them down. Harry grinned, amused, shaking his head as his friend went for seconds.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed shifting, his feet becoming numb as he stood there, waiting. He snarled silently, anger mounting as he glanced down the corridor, seeing nothing. He rubbed his arm, shivering, about to give up when he saw a flash of blonde hair, followed by Malfoy.<p>

Harry grinned in triumph, quickly stepping behind the other boy and following. Malfoy rounded the corner, heading for the room, his robes billowing around him as he walked. Harry cursed, the edge of the cloth almost brushing against him as Malfoy slowed, his steps faltering as he stood in front of the room.

Harry frowned, sucking in a breath as Malfoy stopped, almost bumping into Harry as he sidestepped. Malfoy sighed, his arm rising as he placed a hand on the door and closed his eyes, concentrating. The door suddenly liquefied, then become solid again, a handle protruding out of the door.

Malfoys eyes opened as he stepped back and grabbed the handle, turning it slowly as Harry leaned forward in anticipation, his eyes wide. Malfoy finally opened the door, pushing it forward as he walked through, shutting it behind him. Harry gasped, darting forward, the door brushing his side as it closed, trapping him inside.

Harry sighed in relief, clutching the cloak tighter, his knuckles white as he watched Malfoy. The blonde strode toward a four poster bed that lay in the center of the room, throwing himself on it and kicking off his shoes, shrugging off his cloaks as he laid back. Harry frowned, perplexed, as he looked around the room, noting the candles that floated along the ceiling and around the bed, shedding pale golden light across the room.

He suddenly started, his gaze snapping back to the blonde as he muttered to himself, standing. "Damn good for nothing friends. Just because I like someone, doesn't mean…" He muttered, his voice trailing off as he sighed. "Oh well, it doesn't matter anyways…"

Harrys eyes widened as he stared, shocked. Malfoy _liked_ someone? Actually felt feelings for another human being? When the hell did that happen? Harry continued to stare as Malfoy loosened his tie, letting it hang from his neck as he ran his hands through his hair, ruffling the usually perfect locks.

He suddenly reached down and started to unbutton his shirt, letting the material fall to the ground as he grabbed his wand, throwing it onto the bed as he unbuckled his pants. Harry's eyes widened, realizing that Malfoy wasn't going to stop at the shirt.

He was right. As Harry clutched the cloak tighter, Malfoy had kicked of his pants, hooking his thumbs under his underwear and sliding it down. Harry almost moaned at the sight of the other boys prick, perfectly straight with a patch of curly blonde hair at the base.

Harrys eyes widened at the thought, his cheeks paling as he realized that he thought Malfoys cock was pretty, even….delectable. He blushed, glancing down at his half hard cock, silently groaning as he realized that his privates prefer males.

A sudden creaking noise brought his attention back to the other boy, his jaw falling open as he stared. Malfoy was on his hands and knees, his ass in the air as he moaned, stroking his cock as his eyes fluttered closed. Harry whimpered, moving closer, standing behind the blonde as Malfoys hips jerked, a low moan emitting form his throat.

Harry swallowed, licking his lips as his mouth dried, his eyes filling with heat as Malfoy spread his legs, reaching under to fondle his balls. The boy gasped, arching his back, his nails scratching his balls as he shuddered, aroused.

He suddenly stopped and reached for his wand, waving it twice as he muttered a spell, a green vibrator appearing beside him as he sat up. Harry's breath hitched, his eyes glued to the toy as Malfoy waved his wand again, covering it in lube.

Malfoy fell forward, his cheek resting against the mattress as he rubbed the tip of the vibrator along the cleft of his arse, teasing himself as he moaned. He pushed the tip in, circling it as he suddenly shoved it inside, his back arching as he cried out.

Harry gasped, wincing as he imagined the pain the blonde must be going through, biting his lip as he watched him thrust the toy inside and out.

"Ah….oohhh…" He moaned, his body jerking as he shoved it deeper, a keening wail rising from his throat as he hit his prostate. "Oh god! Oh…oh..oh.." He cried, his voice dripping arousal as his legs spread farther, his mouth falling open as he rubbed the tip against his pleasure spot.

Harry watched, transfixed, his cock pulsing as shudders raked down his spine, the noises coming from the boys throat driving him wild. A shivery moan escaped from his mouth, his eyes narrowing as he realized the blonde hadn't turned on the toy.

He grinned evilly, and on impulse tugged his wand out from the back pocket of his jeans and muttered a spell. The toy turned on with a buzz, causing the blonde to jerk and cry out, his cheeks flushing as he shoved it deeper.

"M-More….Potter!" He yelled, his body rocking as he worked the toy in and out, his hole glistening with lube as it disappeared inside him. Harry jumped, his mouth dropping in shock as Malfoy continued to call his name, his voice breaking.

"Potter, f-faster…..mmnnn, please! AH!" He shouted, suddenly rising onto his knees and throwing his head back, charming the vibrator to move on its own. "Ohhh..." He sobbed, grabbing his weeping cock with one hand and placing the other on the bed, his body trembling as he approached his climax.

He groaned, jerking his cock as his back arched, the vibrator working hard as he shuddered, cumming. "Potter!" He screamed, semen splattering onto his chin and stomach, coating his hands as he fell forward. He whimpered, shifting as the vibrator kept thrusting inside him, hitting his prostate as his body tensed up again. Harrys eyes widened, heat burning his stomach as Malfoy cried out weakly, cumming again, rope after rope of semen dripping from his cock.

The blonde gasped, shuddering, his eyes widening as he reached for his wand and couldn't find it. The toy, thrusting deep, suddenly turned the setting higher, causing Malfoy to rear up and gasp. He jerked, a high pitched scream leaving his throat as it abused his prostate, pleasure raking through his body as his cock hardened.

Harry watched, stunned, as Malfoy came again, thin white streams sliding down his perfect cock, mixing with his sweat and marking his skin. Harry shook his head, closing his eyes as his erection leaked, the head peeking from underneath his pants.

"Harry!AHH!" Malfoy cried and fell limp onto the bed, fainting as the vibrator kept thrusting, the pleasure being too much for his body to handle. Harry jerked, moaning, fumbling for his wand and canceling the spell on the toy, reaching forward from under his cloak and yanking it out, throwing it onto the bed.

He cursed and turned, his breathing harsh as he fled, his cloak falling to the floor as he ran.

* * *

><p>YEAH! SEX SCENE DONE! there will be more though so keep your pants down and your vibrators ready! until next time!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: FREAKING MATURE PEOPLE

Warning: SEX BETWEEN TWO MEN

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Harry groaned, pushing his plate away as he buried his face into his hands. His cheeks flushed, embarrassed as images assaulted his mind, blurred colors and lustful moans, causing him to shiver. He suddenly jumped as a hand fell onto his shoulder, shaking him roughly. "Harry! Come on! It's time for class!" Ron said, irritated at having to tell his friend multiple times before he actually heard him. "What has gotten into you?" He snapped, pulling the other boy out of his seat and dragging him across the great hall.

Harry shrugged, not answering, restless as he looked to the Slytherin table, his eyes narrowing when he realized that Malfoy wasn't there. He quickly glanced around, frowning when he didn't see the tell-tale sign of the other boy's platinum blonde hair.

_Well, it makes sense that he isn't here._ Harry thought worriedly_. He did cum at least three times last night. He must be sore._

Harry startled, blushing at the thought, eyes wide as he shifted, almost whimpering when his cock hardened. He closed his eyes tightly, desperate for it to go away as he was jostled from the great hall, the other students separating him from his friends.

"Harry!" He heard, the yell coming from the front as people continued to shove their way through, pushing him closer to the classrooms and farther away from his friends. He winced, bumping into a Hufflepuff, his feet tangling together.

He stumbled, his arms flailing and bag falling to the floor as he fell, the wall approaching his face at an alarming speed. He gasped, closing his eyes and throwing out his hands, when he was suddenly grabbed by the arm. The person yanked, pulling him away from the wall and into a warm, muscular chest.

Harry winced as his face slammed into the person's neck, a familiar, sweet scent filling his lungs as he gasped and lunged away. "M-Malfoy. What-" He stuttered, his eyes widening when the blonde pushed him into an empty classroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Harry cried out, staggering, the forward momentum causing him to fall full body onto a desk.

He gasped, the wind knocked out of him as a warm weight settled onto his back, fingers digging into his hips as Malfoy growled lowly into his ear. Harry flushed, struggling to get away. "Get off!" He snarled, trying to rise onto his elbows.

He blinked as he was suddenly turned around, Malfoys face close to his as he trapped him with his arms. "You were there. Weren't you?" Malfoy asked, breathing heavily as rage reflected in his eyes. "Last night, in the Room of Requirement. Weren't you?"

Harry eyes widened as he leaned back, trying to put space between them as he glared. "What are you talking about? I was in my room last night, sleeping." He said confidently, pursing his lips in annoyance. Malfoy exhaled slowly, closing his eyes and reaching into the bag at his waist, pressing Harry deeper into the desk. "No, no you weren't." He snarled, his eyes snapping open as he produced a shimmering cloak from is bag, holding it up for Harry to see. "You're a Goddamn lair, Potter."

Harry inhaled sharply, his eyes widening in shock, his gaze never leaving the cloak as Malfoy smirked, his tone dry. "No words, Potter?" He taunted, pushing the cloak onto Harrys chest, shoving the other boy until his back hit the hard surface of the desk.

"H-How….." Harry stuttered, his face pale as he stared at the shimmering material of his invisibility cloak. "Where did you get that?" Malfoy suddenly threw his head back, laughing cruelly, his eyes cold as his breath wafted over his face.

"Where do you think? I tripped on it, in the Room of Requirement of all places." He snarled, grabbing Harry's shirt, his fist clenched in the rough material of his robes. "What did you see?" He hissed, his tone bland as he clenched his jaw. Harry sighed, grabbing Malfoys hands and prying his fingers away, his voice soft as he answered. "Everything. That's what I saw. I saw everything."

Malfoy sputtered, his face paling as he gaped. "Y-You…." Harry nodded, looking away, shifting uncomfortably as the other boy remained silent. "Yea….everything…."

The blonde suddenly tensed, his face one of misery. "Why were you there? Why didn't you leave? Did you want to blackmail me? Is that it?" He rambled, his eyes suddenly sharp. "Do you really hate me that much? I bet you even took pictures to send to the Daily Prophet. Didn't you? You and your little friends must be laughing their arses off. At the expense of me."

Harry gaped, grabbing the blonde's robes so he didn't move away. "What? No! That's not it at all! It's just….I thought you were up to something, so I followed you. I didn't really expect…what happened. Plus I wouldn't black mail you. Only you would do that." He said, snorting dryly.

Malfoy frowned, reaching up to remove Harrys hands when he suddenly froze as a thought hit him. "Then why didn't you leave? You said so yourself, you weren't expecting it. So, why did you stay instead of running when you realized what was happening? Did you do it for a laugh?"

Harry flushed, glancing away. "I-I…..I don't know why. At first I was just shocked…then I heard the noises you made." He whispered, looking at Malfoy from beneath his lashes. "I made me so hot, that I almost orgasmed when you started to scream my name."

Malfoy reared back at this, his cheeks burning as his eyes widened. "I never screamed your name!" He protest, sputtering when Harry laughed, standing. "Really? I heard it quite clearly actually. Very loud and very…_sexy_." He muttered, stalking toward the other boy, smirking when Malfoy took a step back.

"N-No, I didn't. You must be miss informed. I would never scream your name, especially in orgasm." He explained, his palm stretched outward as his back hit the wall. Harry grinned, slamming his body into the blondes, almost moaning when his half hard cock nestled in the cradle of the blondes thighs.

"Really? I don't think I believe you." He muttered, sliding his hands up the boy's shirt, caressing the soft flesh admiringly. "To tell you the truth, the reason I ran, was not because I was disgusted. It was because, if I didn't, I would have taken you then and there. Be damned of the consequences." He snarled, his eyes heated as Malfoy gaped, stunned.

"When I got back to the dorm, I had to wank at least three times just to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw you." He whispered, his voice desperate. "It was then that I realized, it wasn't your body I wanted, but you. For years, I pushed the thought away. I kept telling myself I couldn't love a boy. Much less you. But it didn't matter, did it." He confessed, biting his lip as Malfoy stood frozen, shocked. "Sorry, I just had to get that off my chest."

Malfoy swallowed, staring at Harry as if he had never seen him before. "You want me?" he muttered, his eyes wide when Harry nodded. "Yes, Draco I do. And to show you how much, I'm going to prove it."

* * *

><p>YES! THE FUN PART NEXT! until next time!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: FREAKING MATURE

Warning: SEX BETWEEN TWO MEN

Disclaimer: Original story belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"I'll prove it to you." He growled, jerking Malfoy forward and crushing their lips together. Malfoy gasped, his eyes widening in surprise as his fingers grabbed at Harrys robes, his body arching off the wall as his mouth was plundered.

Harry moaned, nipping at Malfoys lips, slipping his tongue inside when the other boy gasped. He shivered, tangling their tongues together and fisting the blonde hair, tugging him upward and turning his head to get a better angle.

"AH!" Malfoy cried, closing his eyes tightly as his body pulsed and his lips tingled. He started to pant as he rocked his hips, grinding against Harry as the other boy slipped his thigh in between his legs, pressing firmly on the bulge in his pants.

"Harry!" He whimpered, throwing his head back and breathing roughly, shivering when the Gryffindor bit his neck, hard. "ohhh…." He moaned, fisting Harry's unruly hair, the soft texture surprising him. While he was distracted by the soft strands, Harry had grabbed his shirt and with a vicious tug, ripped it clean in half.

"AH! What the hell, Potter?!" Malfoy snarled, wiggling when Harry grabbed his hips and slid his thigh farther up, the friction causing the blondes breathing to falter. Harry grinned wickedly, his eyes dark as he licked his lips, staring. He suddenly ducked his head, clamping down on a pale, dusky nipple, chuckling when Malfoy bucked.

"OH! P-Potter!" He cried, withering mindlessly when the other boy started to suck, pulling the hardened nub with his teeth. He flicked his tongue out and circled, his teeth scraping as he abused Malfoys nipples, switching to the other when he was satisfied with his work.

Malfoy shuddered violently, his orgasm dangerously close as Harry flattened his tongue and licked up, the Gryffindor's moans almost sending him off the edge. Malfoy gritted his teeth and tugged at the boy's hair, trying to detach him from his chest. "P-Potter. Stop. I'm about to cum." He gasped, moaning when Harry's thigh rubbed the pulsing bulge between his legs.

Harrys gaze snapped upward, widening when he saw flushed cheeks and narrowed eyes. He groaned, his cock twitching in his pants when pressed a single finger on Malfoys nipple, scraping it with his nail. "You're about to cum? Just from that?" He said, the idea sending jolts of pleasure straight to his cock.

Malfoy trembled nodding, his eyes widening when Harry swooped down and latched onto his nipple, sucking harshly as he jerked. "Harry!" He shouted, his body curving as he came, riding Harrys thigh to increase the pleasure. He groaned, falling limp, his body held up by the thigh between his legs, the inside of his pants sticky as his cock softened.

He blinked, moaning tiredly as Harrys leg suddenly jerked, pressing onto the sensitive underside of his cock. A hand was unexpectedly plunged down his pants, fisting his cock and stroking roughly. His eyes flew open in shock, his back arching and chest pressed against Harrys.

"Come on, I know you came cum again. I saw it, in the Room." Harry panted and shoved his leg high, pushing the other boy up on the wall as he grabbed his pants and yanked them down. He groaned, staring at the beautifully straight cock, his dark hand stroking it as he felt it harden.

The Slytherin cried out, his voice hoarse, his fingers clawing at the other boys back as his erection was fisted. Large, rough hands stroked his hardened length, circling the head and spreading his pre-cum, smearing it down his shaft as he moaned.

"Come on, one more time." Harry chanted, pressing his cheek against Malfoys, whispering heatedly into his ear as he jerked the other boy off. "Come one. Draco,_ please_."

Malfoys eyes widened, his body rocking into Harrys when he heard his name, the effect instantaneous. His mouth opened in a silent scream, his body stiffening, his cock jerking as he came. He jolted, bucking wildly, streams of cum splattering onto his chest and neck. He slowly relaxed once he was finished, sighing when Harry let go of his cock, his soft lips running up his chest and tongue darting out to clean off his cum.

"God, that was so sexy. Jesus, can you do that all the time? And are your nipples always that sensitive?" Harry breathed, wrapping his arms around the boy and tugging him to his chest, walking backward to sit on a chair, pulling the other boy into his lap.

Malfoy groaned, falling forward, his cheek resting against Harry's neck as he snorted. "No, not until I started to imagine you doing it to me. That's when it started, not before." He muttered, mewling when Harry ran his hand down his back and started to knead the muscles of his butt, slipping his fingers in between to stoke lazily at the entrance of his ass.

"Really? Good to know." Harry mused, his cheeks flushing when Malfoy pushed back, the tip of his finger pressed against his entrance. "Are you sure? Once we do this we can't go back. I won't let you leave me." He growled, tensing.

The Slytherin moaned, his cock becoming hard at the danger tone in Potters voice. "Who said I wanted to leave?" He whispered, knowing that after today, he wouldn't be able to live without the Worlds Hero. Harry groaned, stroking with his fingers, using the other hand to grab Malfoys hair and yank his head back. "Are you sure? Once I start, I'm not stopping."

Draco nodded, his eyes narrowing as arousal filled him, pressing down wantonly as he felt Harrys evident erection. "I'm sure." He said, latching onto the other boy's lips, panting when a finger pressed inside.

He whimpered as Harry assaulted his mouth, his tongue exploring as if his life depended on it. He was suddenly lifted up, blinking as Harry walked forward, carrying him. Malfoy gasped as he was thrown onto a large, wooden desk, his pants and shoes yanked away as his thighs were spread.

Harry licked his lips, grabbing the blonde's ankles and spreading his legs. He groaned, staring heatedly at Malfoys exposed entrance, his body trembling when the Slytherin cried out, raising his hips and wiggling. He suddenly dropped to his knees, grinning when Malfoy sputtered, shocked. "Don't worry, you'll love this." He muttered, right before he stuck his tongue out and licked up the cleft of the other boy's ass.

Malfoy cried out, stunned, arching his back as Harry sucked on the skin of his entrance. He moaned, his legs falling open farther, pushing down onto the boy's mouth, clawing at the desk as a tongue slipped inside him. "Ah…ohhh…Harry, stop." He pleaded, shuddering when Harry ignored him and started to thrust his tongue, licking heatedly as the blonde started to wither.

Harry whimpered, obsessed with the sexy noises coming from the Slytherins throat, spit dribbling down his chin as he fucked him with his tongue. He licked one last time before he moved away, grinning when Malfoy gave a disappointed moan. He reached forward, pressing down with his finger, the slick entrance allowing him easy accesses as he slid inside.

Malfoy stiffened as Harry thrust shallowly, wiggling his finger around and hitting a magical spot inside the blonde. "AHH!" He screamed, bucking and forcing Harry's finger deeper. "Please! M-More!" He cried out, his head thrown back as the other boy obliged, slipping in a second finger and scissoring them.

Pleasure shot up and down Malfoys back, causing his mind to go hazy and body to go up in flames. "Potter! Hurry!" He begged, whimpering when Harry withdrew his fingers and instead grabbed his wand, making their clothes disappear.

"I should have done that a while ago." He muttered, throwing his wand behind him and settling between the blonde's legs, positioning himself. Malfoy moaned lowly as he was penetrated, Harrys thick cock slowly entering him.

Harry gritted his teeth, grabbing Malfoys hips and pressing them down, holding him immobile. He thrust slowly, rocking in inch after inch, his eyes screwed tight. When he was seated all the way in, he froze, sweat gleaming on his skin. "A-Are you all right?" He said, hissing when Malfoy squeezed, hard.

"O-Of course. Just…move." He whispered, gasping when Harry nodded and reared back, jerking forward. "AH! Oh!" He shouted, his body rocking with every hard thrust, the tip hitting his prostate. He withered, wrapping his legs around Harrys hips, shouting when his nipples were sucked and bit.

The air filled with moans and cries as the boys rocked together, their bodies coming together violently. Harry whimpered, the noise shooting straight to Malfoys cock as he strained, slamming into the boy under him. Harry's eyes suddenly snapped open, burning the blonde with the intense gaze. "I-I need…."

"What? W-What do you need?" Malfoy asked, his voice breaking as his prostate was hit. Harry groaned, struggling for control as his mind unraveled. "I need to take you…the way I always imagined." He muttered, grabbing Malfoys thighs and spreading them farther, pushing his knees to his chest. "I have to _ruin _you." He hissed, sliding out slowly then slamming back in, his face scrunched in concentration.

Malfoys eyes widened as he was bent in two, his fingers digging into Harrys arms as the other boy caged him in with his arms, his hands on either side of his shoulders. Harry started to thrust powerfully, his strokes deep as he slammed in repeatedly.

"YES!" Malfoy shouted, throwing his head back and clawing at Harry's arms. "OH GOD! More!" He moaned, his back arching as Harry groaned, thrusting faster as the blondes words drove him wild. "Draco, tell me what you're feeling…..every dirty word that comes to mind…tell me."

Malfoy gasped, his control breaking as Harry started to chant his first name, his body shaking in pleasure. "Harry! Faster!" He yelled, his eyes screwed shut as the other boy grabbed his cock and tugged on it. "More! Harder!"

Harry whimpered, thrusting deeper, his orgasm building as Malfoy started to babble, his voice hoarse. "F-Fuck, it feels so good. Don'tstopdon'tstopdon'tstop. I'll kill you if you do." He hissed, his teeth clenched as he came. "HARRY!"

Harry shuddered as Malfoy clamped down on him, milking him for all he was worth. He reared back, his muscles straining as he came. "DRACO!" He hollered, his head thrown back as he came inside the blonde, his cock jerking as pleasure roared through him. "AH!"

He collapsed, breathing heavily, crushing Malfoy beneath him as his arms gave out. They lay there, a pile of sweaty limbs and cum splattered skin. The air around them filled with their gasps, the air charged as they panted, trying to gather strength to move.

Harry groaned, rising up on shaking arms, slipping his softened cock out as Malfoy gasped, shivering weakly. He sighed, glancing down, his eyes widening in surprise.

Draco lay there, his skin gleaming, cum drying on his chest and neck, his body heaving as he panted. His gray eyes were narrowed, warm in the dim light of the empty classroom. Harry gulped, his heart skipping a beat as he wrapped his arms around the blonde and hugged him tightly.

The Slytherin blushed, sputtering as he struggled. "P-Potter get off!" He snarled, stiffening when he heard the hallway outside filling with students. Both of them tensed, their faces paling when they realized that the next class was starting, and that people were going to walk in, and see them. Naked. They jumped up, grabbing there wands, only to realize that Harry had vanished their clothes. They looked at each other, Malfoys eyes filled with rage, while Harry snorted.

"Oh well, it looks like we'll have to get our friends to bring us clothes. Know we don't have to worry about 'coming out', since their going to know anyway." Harry mused, twirling his wand around his fingers and placing his hand on his hips. Malfoy swallowed, his eyes trailing up and down Harrys nude body, licking his lips as his cock perked up in interest.

"You know what? That doesn't sound so bad."

* * *

><p>YES! ONE MORE AND IT IS DONE! this is an old story, so its not as good as my newest ones. i just wanted to post it because i really liked it. hope you like it to. until next time!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Rating:MATURE

Warning: SEX BETWEEN TO BOYS

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! credit belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Harry sighed, kicking off his trainers and falling onto his bed, his arms out thrown as a warm body landed on his chest. He groaned, his eyes cracking open as he glared. "Malfoy, you're heavy." He whined, pouting when the smug blonde just laughed. "Really? You weren't complaining about it yesterday." He said sniggering. Harry flushed, recalling the moment when the other boy had rolled him over onto his back and impaled himself on Harrys cock.

Malfoy laughed at Harry's expression, his eyes warm as he rested his cheek on the boy's chest. Harry grinned, wrapping his arms around the Slytherin, hugging him close as he breathed in Malfoys delicious scent. "I'm so glad they're all gone…." He muttered, referring to his dorm mates. For the past four weeks, his friends and strangers had badgered him about Malfoy, until he wanted to rip his hair out. To be truthful, their reactions weren't shocking, in fact, he had even been expecting it.

Ever since the day his friends found him naked with Malfoy, the school had been an uproar, buzzing with gossip. Some were just shocked, others had been downright hostile. The attitude of his friends and Ginny didn't help, all of them saying he had been tricked and was under a love potion. That is until Harry had jumped from his seat and yelled, "I'm gay! I like blokes, so get over it!" After that his friends had accepted it and acted if nothing had changed.

To make matters worse, Malfoy couldn't leave his dorm without people accusing or questioning him, until Harry had dragged the boy to his room and made him sleep in bed with him. His dorm mates were hesitant in accepting the Slytherin, until Harry had explained what was happening and threatened to harm all that hurt his lover. After just five weeks, it had died down to a slight mummer, until there wasn't anything at all.

Now, looking up at his boyfriend, Harry grinned, his gaze tender. "I'm so glad you're staying with me." He whispered, pressing his lips to the blonde's cheek. Malfoy frowned, raising up into his elbows, his glare venomous. "Of course I would stay! It's Christmas after all!" He said, pouting grumpily. Harry chuckled, thinking '_so cute' _as he sat up, settling the Slytherin more firmly on his lap.

"Still, I'm happy you're here." He whispered, nuzzling the blonde's neck, grinning mischievously when he felt him shiver. "I think we should take advantage of the empty room. Shouldn't we?" Harry murmured, nibbling on Malfoys earlobe and tugging it with his teeth. Draco moaned, arching, burying his hands in the other boy's hair.

"Splendid idea, Potter. Why don't you get to it, then?"

* * *

><p>Harry groaned, squeezing his arms lazily, pushing his nose into the warmth of Malfoys neck. He smiled contentedly, kissing the skin gently, snuggling closer when his lover stirred. "Harry…." Malfoy muttered turning, blinking in the soft light of dawn. "Mornin'….." He whispered, burying his face in Harry's neck and breathing in his scent, one of apples and soap. "What time is it?"<p>

Harry shrugged, unconcerned. "Its daylight all I can tell. I can't reach my wand or glasses." He said sitting up, grinning at the blondes mumbled complaints at being woken so early. "Come one, you can't be mad, it is Christmas morning after all." Harry said, climbing out of bed and tugging the covers off the Slytherin, freezing when his eyes encountered the pale nakedness of the blonde.

Malfoy smirked, raising his arms and stretching, licking his lips when Harry's eyes darkened. The other boy blinked, and with a snarl lunged, dropping the blanket to the floor as he tackled the chuckling blonde.

Malfoy wiggled, laughing up-roarishly, stuttering off into a moan when Harry bit his chest, hard. "Draco…" He growled, his green eyes dark as he licked the wound, tasting the bitter tang of blood as he rose onto his elbows. He glance down, staring at the bruise that blossomed across the pale skin, the bite mark in the middle looking red and angry.

Harry winced, opening his mouth to apologize, for he didn't mean to bite so hard when Malfoy shook his head, grinning heatedly. "Don't…I absolutely _love_ it when you mark me." He whispered, rocking his hips and grinding his erection against Harrys, just to show him how much he 'loved' it.

Harry moaned, his legs falling open as Malfoy squirmed beneath him, rubbing his bare cock along the fabric of his pajamas. Pre-cum smeared onto the soft material, causing Malfoy to moan as the head of his cock was suddenly rubbed, a finger pressed against the tip.

With a shuddering breath, Harry began licking his way down Malfoys chest, teasing his nipples and making him arch his back in pleasure. He moaned softly at the arousing vision, continuing downward, flattening the pale hair at the indent of his belly button. His tongue darted out and wiggled inside the dent, salvia gleaming on the pale skin as Malfoy tensed, whimpering.

Harry glanced up and grinned at the blondes flushed cheeks, desire pooling low as the Slytherin wiggled his hips. He groaned softly in the back of his throat when he was eye level with the other boys cock, beads of pre-cum dripping down the shaft.

Harry shivered, licking up from base to tip, the bitter taste coating the back of his throat as he swirled his tongue around the head. A cry of pleasure echoed above him, causing him to glance up and lock gazes with the blonde Slytherin. Puffs of hot air escaped the boys parted lips, his eyes glazed as Harry swallowed him whole, the head bumping the back of his throat.

Malfoy cried out, his back arching and head snapping back, his fingers tangling in the black hair as the Gryffindor sucked slowly, bobbing his head up and down. Teeth scraped at the base of his cock, almost making him crawl over the edge as pleasure whipped through his body.

Harry moaned softly, the vibrations thrumming along the length of Malfoys erection, pushing him to orgasm, his release exploding down Harry's throat. Harry swallowed, his throat working as Malfoy came, sheer will power overcoming his gag reflex.

Malfoy whimpered, his body slowly relaxing. He sighed, lax, his eyes blinking open when Harry crawled atop him, panting against his chest. "Draco…" He whispered, trembling as he ran his hands up the blonde's chest, plucking roughly at the boy's nipples. "I need….I need you to cum again."

Malfoy gasped, his body shivering at Harrys words, his cock already hardening. For some odd reason, Harry was obsessed with his ability to cum twice in less than three minutes, and always needed him to before he got his own release. To be truthful, Draco thought it was the hottest thing he has ever experienced, which wasn't much, but still.

Harry suddenly bit at Malfoys neck, placing his lips next to his ear and panting dirty words as he rubbed the blonde's chest. "Cum for me, Draco." He muttered, his sexy growl sending Malfoy to the brink. Harry groaned, tugging at the other boys cock, licking a stripe up his neck as he did so. "Ohhh…I can't wait to be inside you. All that tight heat wrapped around my cock…."

Malfoy shuddered, crying out as his orgasm washed over him, cum splattering onto his and Harry's chest. He groaned, falling limp, shifting uncomfortably as his release cooled and became sticky. Harry unexpectedly jolted up, his head bent as he panted. "Draco. Draco, I'm sorry. It's not enough…." He whispered, tearing off his clothes and grabbing for his wand.

Malfoy frowned, confused, his eyes widening when Harry waved his wand, ropes slithering down the head board. He gasped, his arms jerking back and wrists pressed against the rough wood, his body stretched across the length of the bed.

"P-Potter, what-mph!" He gasped, his mouth attacked by Harrys teeth, tongue, and lips, creating heat at the base of Malfoys cock. He squirmed, unbearably turned on, tugging feebly at the ropes that bound him, and not even trying to escape.

Harry whimpered, causing Malfoys cock to jerk as the Gryffindor grabbed his legs and spread them, barring him to the other boys gaze. The blonde moaned, shifting as Harry bent down, hooking his shoulders under the back of his knees.

Harry licked his lips, staring unabashedly at Malfoys hole, sweat sliding down his forehead as his cock reached new levels of hardness. He groaned, grabbing Malfoys firm butt cheeks and squeezing them, kneading as he lifted him to his mouth. With a snarl, he plunged his tongue inside, circling the skin as the other boy arched, crying out brokenly.

Malfoy withered, pulling at his bonds, his legs spreading farther as Harry devoured his hole, thrusting in his fingers when he deemed him ready enough. "H-Harry, enough. I-I'm ready." He sobbed, twisting in the Gryffindor's grip, gasping when he was suddenly turned around.

Harry climbed atop him, his knees sinking into the mattress, his fingers digging into the flesh of his hips. He pressed the tip of his erection to Malfoy entrance, rubbing the head along the cleft to tease the blonde. "Beg." Harry snarled, his cock throbbing as he gazed down at the back of his lover.

Malfoy wiggled, spreading his legs and arching his back, turning his head to keep the other boy in view. "Harry, _please_." He moaned, the tip of his cock rubbing against the covers, creating the most delicious friction.

Harry growled dangerously, tugging the boy's arse back, his cock penetrating only an inch before he stopped. "What do you want? Tell me." He snarled, grabbing Malfoys neck and forcing him to press his cheek against the mattress, causing his arse to rise higher. "Do you want me to fuck you? Hurry, tell me."

Malfoy squeezed his eyes shut, panting erratically as Harry pinned him to the bed, holding him still. "Please! Just f-fuck me already!" He sobbed, trying to impale himself on the cock behind him. Harry nodded, and with a groan, thrust all the way in.

Malfoy jerked, his hole stretching to accommodate the thick length of Harrys erection, the burn causing him to shift uncomfortably. "Ah! Harry! T-To deep." He whined, squirming when Harry groaned, stilling. The other boy rubbed soothing circles onto his back, rocking gently as he waited for him to give the go.

Malfoy laid there, panting, nodding when he was ready for more. Harry gripped his hips, pushing forward till he was seated all the way, his cock buried in moist heat. "O-Ohhhh…Draco, Merlin, you feel amazing…." He whispered, slowly sliding out then thrusting back in, his back arched.

Malfoy whimpered, and for some reason that set the other boy off, his control snapping in the wake of pleasure. With a cry, he thrust back in, plunging deep into the boy beneath him, aiming for that magical spot inside. He grinned viciously when he found it, abusing the gland until Malfoy was a panting, sobbing mess under him.

He pounded the blonde into the mattress, the bed creaking as there lovemaking became violent. The headboard banged harshly against the wall, the abrupt sound echoing through the dorm, stroking the flames even farther.

With every thrust, Malfoys body jerked, his wrists throbbing as he withered. His back arched, accepting the brutal pace the other boy set up, his cock weeping as Harry's thrusts became erratic. "OH!...oh..oh….oh.." He cried, sweat sliding down his skin as Harry suddenly flipped him onto his side, raising his left leg and placing it on his shoulder. The new angle caused him to sink deeper, pushing against his prostate. Malfoy gasped, shuddering, his body quaking as Harry plunged in an unsteady rhythm, pushing him farther to the brink.

Harry suddenly reached down and tugged at his cock and with a startled cry he came, his release splashing onto Harry's hands and his chest. He trembled, coming undone, his cheeks flushed as he panted, squeezing the cock that jerked inside him.

Harry shuddered, his nails digging into the blonde's thigh, his head thrown back as he shouted, his orgasm roaring through him as he came. Thick, white liquid filled Malfoys hole, spilling from inside when Harry dropped his thigh and fell limp, trapping the other boy beneath him.

They both groaned when the action caused Harry to go deeper, aftershocks shivering through them as they tried to gather their wits. Malfoy was the first, shifting when he felt Harrys release warm inside him. He pushed impatiently at the boy's shoulder, realizing that the ropes had fallen away, his breathing labored as he came down from his high.

Harry groaned and pulled out, rolling over onto his back and scoping the blonde against his side. "Better?" He muttered, his tone drowsy as Malfoy snuggled up to his chest, pressing his cheek to his abb. "Much." The blonde muttered, pulling a blanket over their bodies. He leaned up, pecking the boy's lips with his. "Merry Christmas, Harry."

"Merry Christmas, Draco."

* * *

><p>AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! DONE! i hope you guys liked it! and i hope to see reviews and oter things, telling me how i did! well, until next time!<p> 


End file.
